Second Chance
by livininadream
Summary: Harry, after surviving months of torture, defeats Voldemort, but with a price. When taken pity on by Nienna of the Valar he is transported to Middle-Earth to live a better life. But what happens when familar faces appear in this new, 'better' world?
1. Prologue

**Second Chance**

**Summary- Harry, broken and afraid gets a last chance to re-live life in Middle Earth. He ends up with the Fellowship and helps them with their journey.**

**A/N- This may be like the story The Lost Elfling by Ravenclaw-Girl28. I asked her to do a story like that one and she said OK.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien own all!**

Prologue

Harry stood there appalled at what he had just done. He had defeated Voldemort by setting him on fire by burning him inside out with his elemental fire powers. He went along on the lawns that were wet with blood and looking at the lifeless bodies of his friends until he came across a familiar redhead girl.

_Flashback_

_"You see I have triumphed over all with the downfall of __'the boy who lived'." Voldemort said mostly to Harry. Harry's usually bright green eyes were now a  
dull lifeless green as they had been for the past nine months. It was the end of June and Voldemort had taken the seventeen year old boy from Hogwarts in early September._

_"All will bow down before me!" He had yelled. Harry, tired of all that he had been through wheeled around and shouted "NO!" Voldemort raised his wand and shouted "CRUCIO!" Harry's screams of pain filled the air and then all was silent._

_"Stop it!" Ginny had pleaded. Voldemort simply nodded at a nearby Death Eater and out came a wand. "Harry I love you!" She shouted, then the familiar green light flashed and she fell on the ground... dead. Her body was now limp and lifeless on the ground. Then Harry started running toward Voldemort and shouted "I will destroy you for what you did!" _

_Then Voldemort raised his wand, but was too slow. He burst into flames. It was quicker for him to burn because of the darkness of his soul. After he was dead something in the dark magic rebounded and all of Harry's friends and enimies collasped dead on the cold Hogwarts lawn leaving the seventeen year old boy the lone suvivor of a gruesome battle._

_End of Flashback_

He sat by Ginny's body sobbing softly. His arm hurt and had broken two ribs. Hedwig flew up and landed gracefully on his shoulder. His black panther, Midnight came up and lay down beside him, and Harry rested his head on him.

Harry had gotten Midnight when he was at Grimmlad Place. He was walking in the yard and saw the large cat. Harry realized he was tame, as the panther came up to him and purred. Harry had given the cat some meat and then named him Midnight. They became friends quickly and Midnight helped Harry when the boy was in trouble.

He sat there petting Midnight and resting awhile. He had finally drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, Harry awoke with a start and his stomach growled causing great pain. The last time he had eaten was last Friday, one week ago.

"I wish we could leave and go somewhere where we're wanted" He said his voice almost inaudible with his countless days of screaming and not talking. As he drifted off to sleep again a mysterious mist came and settled over them.

**A/N- I know it's short it's the Prologue and the others will be longer. Thanks to Ravenclaw-Girl28 for being the Beta.**

**Review! I don't mind constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 1

Second Chance

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling own all the characters. I'm making no money for this story; it's only for mine and other's entertainment.

Chapter 1

When Harry woke up the mist was still there. Looking around he saw the figure of a woman stepping out of the haze.

She had long black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a warm brown and face inhumanly beautiful. She wore a long midnight blue dress and a lighter blue belt held a sword with a glittering golden hilt at her side.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said coming completely into view. "I am Lady Nienna of the Valar and have come to give you a second chance in a land called Middle Earth."

Harry gestured to Hedwig and Midnight. Nienna smiled and said, "Yes your animal companions may come too."

"tha—" Harry was cut off by the excruciating pain in his throat. Nienna immediately pulled out a container of water and gave it to him. He nodded and drank deeply.

"When you go to Middle Earth" she continued, "you will meet a group who call themselves the Fellowship. They are a group of four hobbits, two men, an elf, a dwarf, and a wizard.

They are on a mission to destroy the One Ring. You will continue with them until you reach Lothlorien. When you reach Lothlorien, Harry, you have the choice to stay with the elves there or continue with the Fellowship. "

Harry then shifted his position and cringed. Nienna looked troubled for a moment then said, "I will have to make you an Elfling to heal your injuries quicker. You will look like a child expect for your ears as they will be pointed. Harry, elves are immortal and are much older than they seem.

For a parting gift, I give you the gifts of transportation and protection. To get where you want to go just picture the place or people you want to transport to just picture them and in a burst of flames you will appear there. As for protection, I give you the ability to use the sword of Gryffindor. It will also come to you in a burst of flames. The sword will burn everything that it touches with the exception of you."

She turned to go and said, "Go to sleep and when you wake up you will be in Middle Earth. _Navaer_"

Nienna walked into the fog but Harry could barely hear the words, "good luck Harry Potter as you will need it."

A/N: Sorry it took me a long time to write that chapter.

I would like at least 10 reviews. Alot of people added it to alert and such but didn't review. Reviews really motivate me. * hint hint*

Navaer means farewell in Elvish.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedacated to all of my reviewers and my Beta Ravenclaw-Girl28. Also happy birthday to jemovampiriss whos birthday is on March 15. I didn't have this Beta'd so sorry if its bad.

Second Chance

Disclaimer- See last Chapter

_Italics- 'thoughts' "People in flashbacks talking" Flashbacks_

Regular- Regular time period "People talking in the language that the person who POV can under stand it"

**Bold- "when it is 'Fellowship POV', "Elvish" "when it is 'Harry POV', "Westron"**

Chapter 2

Harry

Harry awoke to a pounding headache. He looked around and all he saw was rocks and a large black lake. Harry turned and saw Hedwig flying towards him with a mouse in his mouth. Midnight was running under the owl and it looked a lot like they were racing. Harry smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. When they finally reached him, Hedwig sat on his shoulder and Midnight lay down next to him, basking in the afternoon sun. Suddenly Midnight's ears twitched, and she sat up, fully alert.

"What is it, girl?" He asked petting her head with his small hand.

Harry looked at his hand, all concerns for the panther gone. He suddenly remembered what the lady who had visited him had said.

_"I will have to make you an Elfling to heal your injuries quicker. You will look like a child, expect for your ears, as they will be pointed. Harry, elves are immortal and are much older than they seem"_

Midnight, pulling Harry out of his thoughts, growled. He was about to ask what the matter was, but then heard the voices. A group talking in a strange language. Harry looked around and saw a rather large rock. He got up and limped behind it.

Fellowship

Gandalf led the way to the entrance to the mines.

"There is a simple password, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter.'"

Gandalf tried and tried, saying almost every word in Dwarfish and Elvish he could remember. Pippin, getting extremely bored, starts skipping rocks on the lakes cold, black surface.

"Stop," Aragorn said, grabbing the Hobbit's arm before he could throw another rock. "There are creatures in this lake that you do not want to wake."

Pippins setting the rock down sat on a rock and pouted.

"I have it! It's a riddle!" Frodo said, standing up. "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf, standing up said one word, _"Mellon" _and the door slid open reveling a dark passage.

Harry

Harry watched everything. But when the door slid open to reveal a dark passage, he stood up quietly to follow. It was that then he noticed he was wearing a dark green cloak. Slipping the cloak's hood over his dark hair, he smiled to himself. Suddenly he heard a strange noise, and turned around. It was a giant squid coming out of the water. The creature reached out its large arm and grabbed onto the dark-haired hobbit. Harry gasped then spoke one word.

"Sword," The sword of Godric Gryffindore appeared in Harry's hand with a fiery glow. One of the men looked over at the sudden flash of light, but the others just kept on fighting the monster. Harry jumped up from behind the rock and sliced the nearest arm off of the squid. The sound the squid made was horrible. With the burning sword slashing through its arm, it shrieked and let go of the Hobbit.

Fellowship

Frodo fell to the ground with a thud. As Sam, Pippin and Merry went to see if Frodo was all right, said Hobbit got up and said,

"I'm alright. Just shaken up a bit. But who was the person that cut off the Craken's arm?"

The Fellowship looked at Harry, who now stood leaning on Midnight. Harry's sword vanished, leaving him with his hands empty. When Midnight started to stand in front of him and growl, he spoke in Elvish,

"**Midnight, down girl." **The Panther stopped growling, but sat in front of Harry.

"**What are you doing here?" **Aragorn asked, stepping up to the small figure.

"**I was sent, from a different world, by Lady Nienna of the Valar." **At his words, Legolas gasped. The Valar has sent only one other person, and his end came soon after that.

Bromir turned to Gandalf and said, "can someone explain to me what they are talking about?" Gandalf just shook his head and stepped forward to confront the small figure in a green cloak.

"**Why were you sent here?" **Gandalf asked, loosening his grip on his staff.

"**Everyone I once knew is dead. Nienna sent me here for a second chance on life." **Harry said, his voice lacking all emotion.

Aragorn went over to the Hobbits, Bromir, and Gimli to explain everything.

"**But why? Why is everyone dead? Surely not everyone." **Legolas protested, concern in his voice.

"**No, not everyone, but everyone I loved, cared about. My parents were murdered when I was just one, my godfather a few years ago, and everyone else, my friends and their families, just recently." **Harry replied then sat down.

Legolas went to converse with Gandalf. "Should we take him with us through the mines? And after, leave him with Galadrial at Lothlorien?"

Gandalf thought about the suggestion for a moment then answered, "Lets try your idea. It might even work."

Legolas smiled and then said, "You say that like I don't have many good ideas." Gandalf chuckled and then walked away to go tell Aragorn of Legolas' 'great' idea.

Harry

When Harry saw Gandalf walk away to go talk to Legolas, Aragorn came over to talk to Harry.

"Hello" Aragorn said in Elvish, sitting across from Harry. Harry looked up and nodded, but didn't say anything to the man. Aragorn smiled but tried again.

"My parents died when I was young too. My father died battling Orcs and my mother brought me to Rivendell to be fostered by the elves there. She died soon after." Harry looked up and after a long pause said,

"My mother and father were murdered by the same person. I was left with my aunt and uncle, who made my life a living hell, because my godfather was put in prison for something he didn't do." Harry fell silent again and Aragorn stood up to leave. "I know how you feel. Sometimes, even though I was with one of the best not-family family a person could ever have, I still felt alone and out of place." And with that said, he turned around to leave.

Fellowship

Gandalf watched the confrontation of Aragorn and Harry with wonder. As Aragorn turned to leave, Gandalf caught up with him.

"That was a good thing you did for him." Gandalf said as they walked back to the rest of the Fellowship. "We are going to invite him to travel through the mines with us and then leave him with Galadrial in Lothlorien."

Aragorn thought about this for a moment and said, "That is a good idea. Would you talk to him and ask him?"

"I will have Legolas do it. He is natural with almost everyone and has a nice sense of humor."

The pair reached the temporary camp. Aragorn sat down, and Gandalf went to talk to Legolas. Legolas got up and went to talk to Harry. A few minutes later, Legolas come back with Harry walking behind him, with Hedwig and Midnight following close behind. Gandalf explained the situation to the rest of the group. Gimli stood up and said,

"Let us see if he is able to travel with us through the domain of my ancestors." He started to walk over to Harry but Gandalf stopped him.

"He has gone through enough without you badgering him. Just leave him alone for now."

Gimli sighed but sat down and mumbled something under his breath. Gandalf stood and announced to the group,

"Let us go into the mines while the time is right."

The group picked up their packs and went into the mines. Suddenley the doors closed and there was darkness all around the now expanded group. The only noise they heard was Bromir exclaiming,

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb."

They were trapped inside of a tomb with no way out but forward.

A/N: I'm sorry for the extreamly long wait. I have started the next chapter and will post it sometime within the month of March. On a happier note, 59 reviews in two chapters! Thanks!

I am thinking about adding someone else from Harry Potter into the story. Here are your choices for a poll;

Draco Malfoy

Fred and George Weasely (either you get both or none at all)

Bellatrix Lestrange

Severus Snape

Thanks! And remember to vote in your review! (poll closes in chapter 4.) I will take your votes into consideration but if I have a really good idea for one of the characters, I will put him/her in and work with that.


	4. Chapter 3

Second Chance

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Deal with it.

A/N: I am putting all the people you voted for in, expect Bellatrix. She only got one vote. This is un-Beta'd starting last chapter. Ravenclaw-Girl 28, who has Beta'd the last chapters is facing computer problems.

Languages are the same as last chapter.

Chapter 3

The moment the door to the Mines of Moria slid shut, Harry had a vision. A vision that could change lives forever.

_Vision_

_The war was over in the Wizarding World, and the damage was done. __Hundreds were dead, and even more wounded. The only last remainders of the Death Eaters were Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, and Draco had betrayed Voldemort and killed Avery during the last battle. The only two people whom had known Harry Potter personally that was alive were none other than the Weasely Twins. The newly elected Minister of Magic was currently holding a trial for Draco and Severus._

"_At this moment, you are convicted of four crimes, includin__g murder of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?" The judge asked Severus, and Severus said one word, one word no one was expecting to hear._

"_Guilty.__" The jury gasped, and at that moment, Fred and George Weasely walked into the courtroom._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, Judge Belby, but I have to ask something of you, and it cannot wait." Fred announced as he walked into the large room. The judge nodded and Fred walked up to him and started talking quietly. After Fred had finished, the judge asked, "both of them?" and in doing so made the all that had heard wonder what he was talking about. _

"_Severus Snape," Belby called out, "You will know your fate, after Draco Malfoy's hearing." With a wave of the judge's hand, two dementors dragged Draco Malfoy into the large room and left him on the floor. _

"_Draco Malfoy, you have been convicted of three crimes, including torturing Muggles. How do you plead?__" Belby asked the blonde figure that was on the floor. _

"_Guilty.__" Draco answered, not taking his eyes off the floor. _

_T__he judge nodded and than said, "You two will be sent through a magical portal into another world, as companions of Fred and George Weasely". Now it was time for the two convicts to gasp. _

_Ignoring Dr__aco and Severus, Belby turned to Fred. "They are in your care now." He said and handed said Weasely Twin two wands. As Fred started to turn away Belby called out, "Wait" and handed Fred a third wand. _

"_This is Harry Potter__'s wand. We found it on Malfoy. I thought you would like to have it because you are the only one left who was close to Harry." Fred nodded, turned around, and walked toward Draco and Severus. _

_George looked at the two ex-Death Eaters for a moment than said, __"We haven't got all day. Stop gaping like fish and come on. We have work to do." Then he turned around walked out the door, leaving the two to follow him. Draco stood and hurried after the twins, and when he finally caught up to them he asked, "Why did you do this for us? Why not leave us to die?"_

_George__ looked at the younger man then answered, "It is not a matter of life and death. It is a matter of what has been done, and what you are going to do." That statement left Draco in puzzlement. Had the twins not wanted him to die? Had they done this for a reason more than going through a magical portal? _

_Suddenly Fred turned toward __Draco and Severus, who was lagging slightly behind, and said, "We shall use floo powder to get from_ here to _the joke shop. Here is the floo powder. Snape, you go first. Step in and say, 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. If either of you try any funny business you will immediately be handed over to the Dementors. Understood?" After a nod and a "yes Weasely" Fred handed Severus a handful of floo powder. _

_Severus threw the powder into the flames and they turned a __brilliant green. The older man stepped in and called out, "'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'" and with a whoosh he was gone. Draco did the same, and so did the twins. When they had all arrived at the cluttered joke shop, George magically conjured up four chairs in, much to the two Slythern's disgust, red and gold. _

"_Ho__w did you survive the war?" Severus asked the twins once the small group had sat down._

"_We were inside the castle when Voldemort died. Somehow, only the people around the Dark __Lord died." Fred answered, and Severus took note that he had used the Dark Lord's name._

"_Do y__ou think Potter really killed You-Know-Who then disappeared?" Draco asked, no one in particular. _

_Fred sighed.__ "He is alive, but not here. I can feel it. That's why I want to go through the portal. George wouldn't let me go alone, and we decided to drag you two along because you have some apologizing to do to him."_

"_And we have to annoy you some more." George added with his trademark smirk on his face. _

_Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I guess we deserved this." _

_Severus disagreed. "No one should have to put up with the Weasely Twins, no matter what they deserve." He said, then asked, "where is this portal anyway?"_

_George stood up and gestured the older man to follow him. "I suppose you want to know why we aren't being terribly evil to you or trying to kill you." At Severus's nod, he continued. "Fred and I decided to start over, not to ruin anymore chances for a new start for friendship." He stopped and turned to the older man, "Don't tell him I said that, though, He'd kill me." Severus smiled, a fleeting look that George wasn't even sure he saw. "Here it is." George said, opening a door to reveal a room with a strange purple portal._

"_When are we leaving?" Severus asked. _

"_Soon. Right after Fred gets here with Malfoy." _

"_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Severus said when Fred turned up with Draco. George smirked. _

"_What's this about devils?" Draco asked when he had stopped next to Fred. _

"_Nothing." George answered. And Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, Weasely." _

"_Ready?" Fred said cutting into their bickering. "Here are your wands, George, you can go first. Malfoy and Snape can follow and I'll go last." They nodded and George stepped up to the portal, and took a deep breath. "Here I go," He said, stepped through, and disappeared._

_Vision End_

Harry was pulled out of the vision in shock. Fred wanted to find him? But why? He had hardly enough time to mentally answer those questions when there was a flash of bright purple light and four figures fell out of the roof of the mine and fell on Bromir.

Fellowship

"Bloody Hell! That was-" Fred yelled as he got up.

"-Awesome!" George finished as he got off of the now squashed Bromir.

Severus got up and said in an annoyed tone, "Next time you decide to portal us somewhere, make it a place with grass, Weasely."

Fred started to think up a witty response, and then he noticed the nine or so deadly weapons pointed at him and his group. He slowly put his hands up and said, "we come in peace."

"Of all of the things you could say, Weasely, you had to choose 'we come in peace'?" Draco said, "You could at least taken out your wand."

Fred rolled his eyes and Aragorn asked, "who are you and how in the name of the Valar did you fall out of the ceiling?"

Fred smiled then started to answer, "well-" But got cut off by Harry.

"**I know those people. We are from the same world." **Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf turned to look at Harry.

"**I thought that everyone you knew was dead." **Aragorn stated confused as why Harry wouldn't know they weren't dead.

"**As did I, they mustn't have been close to the spot where the spell backfired." **

"Could you speak in a language we can all understand?" Severus cut in coolly.

Fred grinned and said to Aragorn, "Don't worry, hes always like that."

"He is just telling us how he knows you." Legolas answered.

"He cannot know us, we aren't even from this world." George said. "What is his name?"

After Aragorn translated George's question to Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived looked up at the group.

"**Harry Potter."**

A/N- Oh a cliffie... Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I have a poll on my profile for this story. Do you want it to be slash?


	5. Chapter 4

Second Chance

Disclaimer- I still don't own either. =(

A/N: The language key is a bit different this chapter:

"Westron/English" (They are the same language)

"_Elvish/Flashbacks" _(Flashbacks will be noted)

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4

The moment Harry said his name, Midnight came out from behind Harry and went to greet Fred.

"Hello, Midnight." Fred said, momentarily distracted, scratching the panther behind her large ears. "I suppose Hedwig is here too."

Hearing her name, Hedwig flew over to Fred.

"Oh so that is the infamous Weasely charm?" Draco asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Two female animals fawning all over you."

"Well, at least I have charm." Fred retorted and then stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"How mature." Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"At least I am mature." Fred said. "I, unlike you-" He started to say but was cut off by Gandalf.

"It would here be nice if you told us how you got here." The old wizard said, annoyed with the immature bickering.

"It would be nice if the person who says they are Harry Potter explained themselves." Severus said cutting in coldly.

After Legolas had translated for Harry, said Boy-Who-Lived pulled the hood of his cloak off revealing the now pointed ears, and most importantly, the thin lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Harry! Its really you!" The twins exclaimed at the same time, and pulled the savior of the wizarding world into a bear hug.

"_Did you see his ears?" _Legolas asked Aragorn. _"They are pointed. He has been changed into an Elf by the Valar." _

Aragorn nodded. _"An Elfling to be accurate. I wonder what Galadrial will say?"_

Legolas smiled. "_I almost pity him. There will be tons of Elves to spoil him senseless."_

Aragorn chuckled. _"He'll want to run away by the time they're done with him. I bet they'll even give him a horse if he asked." _

"_Of course they would. An Elf-child hasn't been born in over one thousand years. I bet that if he wanted a kingdom for himself they would try their hardest to get one for him!" _

Aragorn smiled _"I'll go and talk to Gandalf about what to do with the visitors."_

_"And I suppose I will have to save the Elfling from bring hugged to death?" _Legolas called after Aragorn.

"It's not that hard." Aragorn said in Westron while turning around. "You just ask nicely, and if doesn't work, you can always try threatening."

With a smile, Legolas went to rescue Harry from being smothered to death. "You're going to kill him." He said as he walked up behind the twins, who were still hugging Harry.

"It doesn't matter. He's bloody Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing can kill him." George answered, finally letting Harry go.

"But since you asked nicely. I suppose we can make an exception." Fred finished, also letting the raven-haired Elfling go.

"I suppose you two are pranksters too, right?" The blonde Elf asked, remembering the numerous pranks Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir had pulled on him.

The two red heads smiled devilish grins. "It depends." They said at the same time.

Legolas turned away, shaking his head and muttering something about twin terrors.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Severus warned the blonde Elf, a smile slowly creeping up his face, dancing on his features for a moment, and leaving before either had even noticed. "Those two are nothing but trouble. They even turned someone into a canary."

Legolas smiled. "I know a set of twins, the worst horrors I have ever been introduced to. 2,988 years of inducing terror to the residents of Imladris. It takes Glorfindel weeks to get the dye out of his hair. He defeated Balrogs, died in the process, was reincarnated, but can't face two twins that have somehow died his hair green."

Severus nodded. "I get that, but who is Glorfindel, and what in the name of Merlin is Imladris?"

Legolas smiled. "Glorfindel is a Balrog slayer –don't ask what a Balrog is- and he now lives in Imladris, or Rivendell if you wish."

"Never heard of either. Why should I have? I have never even been here before." Said Severus, mumbling the last part to himself.

"You have never been to Middle-Earth before? But how is this possible?" Legolas asked, all signs of a smile disappearing from his face.

"No. As to how we got here, you have to ask the twins." Severus answered. Then, sensing the conversation was over, walked away.

Draco was currently in a heated debate with Boromir, about something silly like boot leather.

"Cow leather is softest!" Bromir shouted at Draco, now getting annoyed.

"Dragon hide makes a way better boot, and it lasts longer!" Draco answered taking off his boot to show it to the annoyed Gondorian.

"Dragon hide? Where did you get a dragon?" Boromir challenged.

"I don't know! It was dead!" Draco answered, then walked away.

"Dragon hide does make a better boot." Fred whispered to Aragorn who had been watching the argument. "It's softer and lasts longer."

Aragorn chuckled then asked, "So, how did you get here?"

The twins smiled then went into a double storytelling of how the had gotten into Middle-Earth.

After they were about halfway into the story, Legolas gave up all hope of translating. _"This is hopeless. Now I know why Elrond was always so stressed while raising his sons." _

Harry looked confused, but didn't say anything. He looked around, and it seemed that everyone else had given up trying to understand the twins too.

"And that is how we appeared here." The two redheads finished at the same time, grins on their faces.

"Excellent." Gandalf said, "It is a four day trek through the mines, and seeing that there is no way out but forward, let us waste no more time."

"Wait," George said, "You mean we have to go through there?" He pointed to the darkened path through the mines.

"Yep. And we have to spend four days in it too." Pippin said cheerfully, not understanding the dangers that lie in their path.

The newly added to fellowship gathered up their belongings, stood and followed Gandalf into the Mines of Moria.

The first day through the mines was uneventful. Well, of course, nothing was completely uneventful with the Weasely twins around. Within the five hours they had known Boromir, they had completed in charming his hair green and then spelling all his hair away.

"You little devils!" The now hairless Gondorian had shouted. "I will get you for this!"

Fred sighed and spelled Boromir's hair back. "We were just trying to have a bit of fun. I was going to fix it afterwards."

"I don't know how that was fun." Boromir huffed then walked away from the twins before something else happened.

The fellowship trudged on, and when they had finally climbed a flight of extremely steep stairs with Harry on Fred's back.

Gandalf, reaching the top first, stopped and said, "I have no memory of this place."

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! The poll is still on my profile, slash or no? (it's tied!) Also, thanks for all the reviews and favorites!


	6. Chapter 5

Second Chance

Disclaimer- Nope, nothing. There may be quotes from Fellowship of the Ring; I don't own those either.

A/N: Language key is the same as last chapter with one addition.

"Westron/English" (They are the same language)

"_Elvish/Flashbacks" _(Flashbacks will be noted)

"Elvish during flashbacks" (Because Elvish and Flashbacks are in italic.)

'Thoughts'

This is going to be slash of the Legolas/Draco kind, but won't be graphic. I thought it would be cute because I don't think it's been done before.

Also, thanks to Ravenclaw-Girl 28 for Betaing this for me.

Chapter 5

Harry 

Harry sighed. He had been transported away from the Wizarding World, to be away from all the pain. Now, the people he had taken for dead had reopened the wounds that he had been so intent on healing and ignoring.

He was sitting in-between Legolas and George, when Fred had come over to try to talk to him. The twin looked at Legolas to translate, before crouching down in-front of Harry.

"Harry, I know you can't understand me, so I'm not going to waste my breath. Here is your wand." Fred handed Harry his wand, watched as Legolas repeated in Elvish, then walked away.

Harry stood and faced a small rock away from him. _"Wingardium Leviosa," _he cast._ T_he rock lifted into the air and fell a few feet away aftet he had ended the spell.

Harry smiled the first real smile in so many months, a smile so large that it almost hurt his face.

Legolas 

Legolas was ecstatic. He had thought, when his father had explained that Elves have mates, either male or female, Elven or human, Legolas had thought that his mate would be one of the kind she-Elves from Rivendell (he spent a lot of time there), but here was his mate, in the flesh. Oh, how beautiful his mate had looked while arguing with Boromir, and when his mate had walked away angrily.

"Hello" Legolas said, walking over to Draco. "May I sit down?"

Draco grinned. "Sure, as long as you don't sit on me."

"Iwasn't planning on it, but I might now that you brought it up." Legolas answered sitting down next to the young man.

Draco, his face flushed red with embarrassment, opened his mouth to answer then stopped, staring, with his mouth open at Legolas's ears.

"What?" Legolas asked concerned.

"Yo-you-your ears." Draco stuttered then composed himself. "That wasn't me talking there; Malfoy's don't stutter."

Legolas smiled. "I am an Elf, one of the immortal beings of Middle-Earth."

"Oh," Draco answered, "Can you tell me more about Elves?"

"Elves, as I said, are immortal, but can die from injury and heartbreak, and first arrived in Middle-Earth by the sea. We have life mates; they can be male or female, man or Elf. We can survive without out mate, but we aren't truly happy unless our mate would accept us."

"Interesting. If you don't mind me asking; have you found your mate yet?" Draco answered. "And what happens if your mate in mortal? Do they become immortal?"

Legolas blushed. "Yes I have found him, only he doesn't know. And, as for what happens to them, it varies. Usually, the Elf chooses a mortal life, but under certain circumstances, the mortal is turned immortal. This doesn't happen very often, though, usually the Elf chooses a mortal life."

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Gandalf.

"Aha! It's this way!" The old wizard exclaimed, standing up.

"He's remembered!" Pippin exclaimed jumping up and running to Gandalf.

"No I haven't, Peregrin Took, but the air smells cleaner down there. When in doubt, follow your nose." Gandalf answered putting on his gray hat.

Pippin shrugged and then went to talk to his newfound friends, Fred and George.

"Well, thanks for the chat, but I really have to ask Uncle Sev something." Draco said, standing and walking to his godfather.

Legolas smiled and walked to Aragorn. _"I have found my life mate." _He said happily.

"_That's excellent! Was it the boy you were just talking to?" _Aragorn answered with a smile.

Legolas nodded. _"He doesn't know yet, I'm going to tell him when we get out of the mines."_

Aragorn smiled. "Tell Gandalf, he will know what to do." The Ranger said in Westron.

Legolas nodded and walked to Gandalf and told him about his mate in the Elvish tongue.

"_You should tell him. He deserves to know now that you have found out." _The old wizard instructed, putting a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"_Not here, not now. The time is not right." _Legolas said with a sigh.

"_The time will never be 'right', Legolas. Yes, you could wait for a better time, perhaps when we are out of the blasted mines, But the time will never be right, and this moment is better then later, or never." _Gandalf said, confusing the Elf.

"_You never fail to confuse me, Gandalf, even when talking about the simplest things. I will tell him." _Legolas said, walking toward Draco who was walking next to Severus.

"I just remembered, I never properly introduced myself." Legolas said. "I am Legolas prince of Mirkwood."

Severus smiled then said, "I'm going to leave you two alone," and walked away.

"I'm Draco Malfoy; heir to the Malfoy inheritance." Draco said, holding out his hand to shake.

Legolas smiled and shook Draco's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Master Malfoy." The Elf said with a smile.

"Please, call me Draco, Prince Legolas." Draco insisted.

"Then you must call me Legolas. None of that 'Prince' nonsense allowed." Legolas said with a smile.

"So, Legolas," Draco said, emphasizing the Elf's name, "What brings you over here?"

Legolas smiled and looked down. "My feet."

"Oh wow. I thought you flew." Draco said dryly. "No, really, it looks like you have something on your mind."

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, to tell Draco the truth, but was cut off by an anguished cry from Gimli as the Dwarf ran into a large room with a small tomb inside.

"No!" Gimli cried in-between sobs. "It cannot be!"

The fellowship stood behind Gimli looking at the tomb of the Dwarf's cousin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria." Gandalf read off the marble tomb in the center of the room.

Harry

Harry watched as the old wizard looked around, then picked up a small diary of a Dwarf, handed Pippin his hat and staff to mind, opened the book, and started to read in the language that Harry didn't understand.

Harry absently stroked Hedwig as he remembered what Fred had said to him (With Aragorn translating of course).

_Flashback_

_"Can you translate for me?" Fred asked Aragorn as they stopped in the great Dwarven City to rest for the night. "Tell Harry that I had stolen Midnight from a circus, and left her near him after Sirius died. He needed another companion. Another friend."_

_Aragorn nodded and translated what Fred had said to Harry._

_"He says that you didn't have to do that for him." Aragorn told Fred._

_"But I did, and he knows that." Fred answered and walked away._

_Flashback End_

The moment Gandalf finished, there was a loud clang. Pippin had been inspecting a skeleton, when its head has fallen down a well, and Pippin, pushed the rest of the skeleton down the well, along with a bucket.

Aragorn

Gandalf quickly snatched his hat and staff back, exclaiming, "You fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself down there and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin said nothing, but looked at the stone floor with shame. Suddenly there came the sound of a drum sounding through the mines.

"Orcs!" Boromir called out.

The sounds of the drums were getting closer. Legolas walked over to Harry and picked him up.

"_Sit on my back little one, for you won't be safe anywhere else." _The Elf instructed, letting Harry climb up onto his back.

The drums were so close now, and Boromir went to shut and latch the large wooden door at the entrance to the room. The Gondorian looked out, and stepped aside so Aragorn and Legolas could shoot the closest Orcs.

Boromir finally closed the door, and latched it with an axe. "They have a cave troll." He announced to the fellowship and wizards.

The whole room erupted in utter chaos. Gimli, growling jumped up upon Balin's tomb and shouted,

"Let them come. There is still one Dwarf in Maria that still draws breath."

The Orcs burst into the room with a loud bang. The four wizards, not including Harry or Gandalf, shot stunners toward the foul creatures while Arargorn and Legolas, who was having slight difficulty with Harry on his back, shot the oncoming Orcs with arrows.

The red-orange colored light flew through the air and hit their targets, closely followed by the archers' arrows. Orcs fell easily, but every spell sent toward the Troll just rebounded off of it and back to their casters.

"Damn it!" George shouted. "They don't hit him!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Weasely!" Draco shouted back, sending a stunner at another Orc.

"Draco, just kill them! It's easier that way!" Severus ordered, sending a Killing Curse at an Orc.

Harry

Harry was fine, emotionally. He had held the arrows in one hand and after the Elf had finished his shot, passed them to Legolas, who had taken off his quiver so Harry could stay on his back. Harry had his eyes closed, to block out the death, but he could still see the bright flash of green of the Killing Curse that Severus had shot at a random Orc. All the horrible memories came flooding back and he unknowingly dropped the arrows. The small memory he had of the death of his parents, the green light and the cruel, high pitched laugh, and the death of Ginny.

"_No...no...don't kill them." _Harry whispered, stuck in the horrible past. "_Kill me instead...no....please..."_

Legolas turned his head to look at Harry, startled when the arrows the Elfling was holding clattered to the floor, felt Harry's small hands tighten their grip on his shoulders, and saw that the Elfling had a far-away look in his eyes.

"_Little One," _Legolas whispered as he hurried away from the battle, trusting the others to keep the Orcs at bay. _"Little One, come back to the present." _

Harry looked at Legolas with his brilliant green eyes then sank into unconsciousness.

A/N- Did you like it? If you did, or didn't, review and tell me! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Second Chance

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything expect for the plot.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 6. Thanks for all the reviews and subscribers.

Side Note: Languages are the same as last chapter.

Chapter 6

Legolas

Legolas picked up the Elfling, and held him like one would a small child. He walked over to Gandalf, who was trying to move the group through the door.

"_He passed out." _Legolas said a look of concern visible in his eyes.

Gandalf nodded a bit, and then said, "Can you carry him the rest of the way through the mines? We are going to take the bridge of Khazad-dûm and out Moria."

Legolas nodded. _"I can." _He said, and walked with Gandalf out of the room and back into the Dwarven city.

Legolas somehow managed to hold both a sword and Harry at the same time. Harry's arms were limp as they dangled across Legolas's shoulders, and he was held securely in the Elf's left arm, the right holding the sword. He stood with the Fellowship in a tight circle as they were surrounded by goblins and orcs.

"This is it." Fred said to George, causing Draco to glare at him.

"Stuff it Weasely, can't you-" He started to say, but his words were cut off by a huge boom and a flash of light.

The orcs and goblins quickly scurried as something sounding like footsteps were coming closer.

"To the bridge!" Gandalf shouted, fleeing to the bridge.

Draco

Draco didn't hesitate to follow the Fellowship to the bridge, but it was there that things became worse. Orcs had bow and arrows and were shooting at them, and the creature was getting closer.

"Gandalf, what is it?" Severus asked the older wizard.

Gandalf opened his mouth to say something, but then an arrow whizzed past his head. He ran to the flight of stone stairs, but there was a gaping hole in the middle of the path.

"Jump it." Draco offered, and Gandalf complied.

The Fellowship started to jump the gap. After Gandalf went Sam, then Frodo. Boromir jumped next with Pippin and Merry. Fred, George, and Aragorn were safely across before more of the bridge crumbled, causing Draco, Severus, Gimli, and Legolas to jump back. Gimli almost made the jump, but Aragorn had to grab his beard so he wouldn't fall.

"Not the beard!" The Dwarf shouted, standing on the other side of the gap.

Draco rolled his eyes, and motioned for Severus to jump before him. The man nodded, and jumped the gap easily.

"After you," Draco said to Legolas, who still had Harry in his arms.

Legolas nodded and leapt the gap with Harry in his arms, leaving Draco alone on the other side. Midnight, who had been guarding Harry, jumped across right after Legolas, with Hedwig overhead. An arrow whizzed past Draco, and as he landed on the other side, and the arrow skinned his side causing him to hiss in pain.

"Draco, are you alright?" Legolas asked, concerned.

Draco nodded and said, "I'll cast a healing spell."

Draco healed his side with his wand, and they continued on their way. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the spell wouldn't be enough. He turned around to see that the Balrog had caught up with them.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf commanded, and went to face the Balrog.

The Balrog reared its ugly head and cracked its flaming whip at the Fellowship.

"That sounds like a great idea, let's do what he says." Fred said, hurring toward the exit.

The rest of the Fellowship and wizards darted across the bridge, using the time Gandalf had given them to get to safty.

"You cannot pass. I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass." Gandalf declared, holding his staff in one hand and his sword in the other.

The Balrog kept approaching, and it cracked its whip again. The Weasely twins hurried faster as the whip fell, not wanting to be caught in its grasp.

You cannot pass." Gandalf stated coldly, stepping forward also.

The Balrog walked closer.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted, and then the stone below the Balrog crumbled and it fell.

Gandalf turned back and started hurrying toward the Fellowship, but the Balrog cracked his whip one last time, and it wrapped around Gandalf's ankle. The old wizard held on to the edge of the stone bridge for a moment, then said,

"Fly you fools." Gandalf let go of the edge and dropped to his death.

Frodo started to run over to the edge of where Gandalf had fallen, but Legolas grabbed him with his free arm, and then went out of Moria and into the sunlight where Frodo burst into silent tears.

The others sat down, and Severus walked over to Draco. "It's like Dumbledore all over again."

Draco just nodded, and looked at the ground. Death was confusing, and he barely knew Gandalf anyway. He cast a glance at Frodo, who was busy sobbing.

Aragorn

Aragorn stood. "Get them up."

"Give them a moment, you know how they feel." Boromir said.

"By nightfall this place will be swarming with Orcs. Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Boromir just shook his head and muttered something, then went to comfort Pippin. Aragorn turned to look at Draco, who was talking to Severus. The young man had a far away look in his stormy grey eyes, and Aragorn walked over to Legolas.

"_I'll hold the Elfling so you can talk to your mate." _Aragorn said, taking Harry from Legolas. The ranger cradled the unconsious child as he watched Legolas move.

"_Thank you." _Legolas said, walking over to Draco.

Legolas

"You seem affected by his death, yet you did not know Gandalf. Why?" The elf asked, question in his blue eyes.

Draco glanced up at him. "I had to kill someone once, a man who reminded me of Gandalf." He closed his eyes before tears escaped them, and sat down again. "My father, he disobeyed who we followed, and I had to face the consequences."

Legolas nodded, but said nothing.

"He beat me…my father did. When I was young."

Legolas nodded once more, a sadness in his heart for his mate. "We are leaving now." He said as he helped the young man up.

"I have scars." Draco continued, walking next to the Elf. "He enjoyed whipping me, then leaving me in the dungeons. He'd use the cutting curse also, but he'd heal me after that."

Draco stumbled a bit, and Legolas stopped and looked at him. "Are you alright?" The Elf asked.

Draco shook his head. "One of those things got me while we were on the bridge."

"I don't see blood. Didn't you heal it with one of your spells?" Legolas said.

"I healed it with magic, yes, but it just reopened." Draco said, wincing in pain.

"I can bind it here, if you like." Legolas said, putting his bag on the ground, and taking out bandages and a small jar filled with a white paste.

Draco smiled, but it was pained. "Thanks."

Legolas nodded and called over to Aragorn. _"Aragorn, can we stop here? Draco's wounded." _

Aragorn nodded and put his bag down, still holding Harry. _"We can rest here for the night, and make it to Lothlorien by tomorrow."_

Legolas nodded and turned back to Draco. "Can you take off your shirt and have your back facing me?"

Draco did as Legolas had asked him, and sat in front of the Elf. Legolas cleaned and bound the wound as quickly as he could, seeing his mate shirtless was hard enough from the back. Legolas then looked at the scars Draco had on his back, all old. His mate was beautiful, even with scars.

"Are you done?" Draco's voice asked, interrupting Legolas's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am. When we get to Lothlorien tomorrow, you can have a healer look at your wound. But, I have to admit, they aren't as good as Rivendell's healers."

Draco nodded and stood, thanking the Elf, then walked over to Severus.

Harry

Harry opened his eyes a bit, then noticed he was laying on a kind of fur blanket. His head was killing him, and he wanted to crawl under a rock and sleep for seven years. He noticed that Aragorn was looking at him, and whispered,

"_What happened?" _

"_You passed out. Gandalf…He fell." _Aragorn answered, his voice slightly cracking as he tried not to cry for his friend.

Harry swallowed, and he felt a lump in his throat. He didn't know why, maybe it was because Gandalf reminded him so much of Dumbledore.

He thought about Dumbledore, with his twinkling blue eyes that seemed to be able to look inside of him, and how he had died. Snape had killed him. Snape. Harry's eyes locked onto the greasy haired man, and he glared at his back. Harry hated Snape for killing Dumbledore, and then running. The coward. Harry would get Snape for killing the old wizard, he wouldn't forget it.

Harry looked at the group and found himself looking at Malfoy. He didn't feel the same hatred for Malfoy as he did for Snape, but it was close. He remembered the times where Malfoy would sneer at him, the times where they would duel in hallways.

His eyes then found George. Always the kinder of the two twins, Harry liked George a bit better than Fred, mostly because George never pranked him without Fred, whereas Fred pranked him whenever he got the chance, George or no.

He glanced at Fred, smiling slightly as he could finally tell the twins apart. It only took him about seven years, but he figured it out. He saw Fred goofing around with the hobbits, trying to cheer them up. He could tell because that's what he did for Harry when Sirius died.

Harry closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath. He wasn't even a real wizard anymore, he was something called an Elfling.

He started to drift off to sleep again, hopefully a dreamless sleep this time. Harry felt Midnight curling up next to him, and opened his eyes to see Hedwig overhead. Closing his eyes, Harry slipped off to sleep, his heartbeat matching Midnight's.

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. Also, I changed my pen name, just so you know.


End file.
